


6 Years, Forever Here

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Cute, Gifts, M/M, Promises, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: An Anniversary arrives that Jim doesn't remember, he works to fix his mistake and earn his gift.





	

Jim smiled as he touched the roses on the bed, thorns still on the stems, he wouldn't call himself a romantic, but it seemed the other Big Brain in the house was. The bed was covered in roses and there was a neatly wrapped box in the middle. 

Sherlock moved quietly into the room, watching Jim, the man may not care, but the look on his face was saying differently. He wrapped Jim in his arms. "Happy Anniversary, CuddleBear."

Jim jumped at the touch, his finger pricking on a thorn, bleeding. He brought it up to his mouth and sucked gently. "Huh?"

Sherlock leaned down, kissing his cheek. "We met 6 years, 11 months and 77 days ago. You don't remember?"

Jim nodded, he hadn't known the Detective to be a sentimental person. Of all the numbers he knew, remembering the day they met was not high on his list. "Not much for sentiment, Sherlock."

Sherlock leaned over Jim to pick up the present. "If you don't care enough to remember our Anniversary, than you can just go about your day." 

Jim turned to stop Sherlock from retreating out of the bedroom, he hadn't meant to hurt his feelings, one step forward two steps back it seemed. "Sherlock, I'm sorry, I should have remembered such an important day, please let me make it up to you."

How could he not remember? Not that I am one for sentiment myself, but Jim is special. "One chance, Jimmy."

Jim smiled, relieved that he was being given a second chance to fix it. "Then I'll make it perfect."

Sherlock nodded, continuing on his path to hide the present. "You get it back if you can make it up to me."

Jim would need it to be perfect for his Detective, nothing small would do. Jim slipped his shoes on before heading downstairs. "I'll be back."

Sherlock waited to come out of the extra room until he heard the front door close. His mind alive with ideas for what Jim could be getting him, hopefully it wouldn't be too big, but he couldn't stop him if it was. James liked nice things, those things often coming with a huge price tag. Maybe it would be small, like a book or a new magnify glass or maybe bees...

Sherlock moved to the kitchen, starting tea, would Jimmy be gone long? Because there was a few things Sherlock could do while his cutie was away. 

Jim juggled the squirming package, the flat was too quiet anyway, why not spice it up? Hopefully.... What if Sherlock didn't like it? Would he make Jim return it? Because that may not be possible with live purchases.

Sherlock looked up from his test samples, smiling when he saw the Criminal, not that James had done anything big in the last few years, not even in London, which was a huge step for him. "Welcome home, sweetheart, need help?"

Jim kicked the door closed with his foot, carrying his present to the table in the living room. "I got you a present."

Sherlock hide a chuckle, the 'gift' was rather easy to tell as he walked over, watching it squirm slightly on the table. "We don't need a pet, Jim."

Jim frowned, shuffling his feet. He had tried to find the best one for Sherlock, of course he wouldn't want a animal running around.... "Just open it, you might like it."

Sherlock sighed, he sat on the couch, pulling the paper off the box, opening the lid to reveal a puppy. The cute black spots were peppered all over the pups fur. "Dalmatian, good choice." 

Jim picked up the puppy, scratching behind his ears. "he's for you." 

Sherlock knew it was wrong to make assumptions before he had even seen the small creature, Jimmy had worked hard on picking it out. "Hercules."

Jim beamed, taking the name as confirmation as a good sign that the puppy was theirs, he walked over to one of the bags he had also brought, setting the puppy down while he retrieved the yellow collar. Clipping it on to the squirming animals neck before walking back to Sherlock. "Does this make up for not remembering?"

It more than makes up, it says so much... Sherlock nodded. "Yes it does, James. Your present is in the office."

Jim jumped up from the couch, leaving Sherlock and Hercules alone as he went to find his gift. The spare room had been turned into an office, with a desk for each of them, Jim used it more than Sherlock, but at least it kept the flat semi-organized. Jim started looking under the desks, searching each spot until he found the present at the bottom of the file cabinet. 

Sherlock held the puppy up, watching him. "Will you be good? Because our work can be crazy and I can't have a clumsy puppy tagging along if you won't behave."

Jim sat on the carpet, carefully pulling each piece of paper aside to reveal a black box. Holding his breathe as he opened it, his eyes widening as the item came into view.

The item in question. A silver collar, with small diamonds on it, along with a tag. Jim lifted it from the box, twisting it to admire the jewels as the light bounced off them. He felt a warm feeling in his stomach as he looked at the tag, property of Sherlock Holmes. 

Not that he liked being 'property' But it was the last straw, even if they couldn't marry. He had a place, he was loved. 

He carried the precious item out to the living room, smiling when he heard Sherlock murmuring to the puppy. "Explain?"

"I wanted to use this opportunity to make sure you knew I was never leaving you." Sherlock thought that would have been obvious. He loved Jim, but that didn't mean people would see it the same way. 

"A collar doesn't mean you won't leave me, Sherl, It means I'm yours." Jim carefully set the collar on the table.

"How about this, I swear that as long as that is around your neck, I will be by your side, no matter what." Sherlock set Hercules down and picked up the collar, turning to face James. "Even if we are apart, you will always know I love and care for you, Jim. even if we argue, don't talk. I will never leave you or stop loving you."

Jim looked away for a moment, overwhelmed, even as he watched the puppy exploring. No one had ever wanted him like that before, he had always just been an option, even though him and Sherlock had been together for so long, he still expected to wake up alone. 

"Thank you, Sherlock, for wanting to be here for me." Jim looked down at his lap, twisting his fingers. 

Sherlock smiled, putting his finger under Jim's chin, leaning in to kiss him gently, pulling back and raising the collar. "My James."

Jim kept his eyes looking into Sherlock's almost golden eyes as the collar was placed on his neck. Leaning into Sherlock as Hercules ran over.

Sherlock wrapped an arm around Jim, kissing the top of his head, leaning down to catch the fast moving puppy. "Not a bad Anniversary."

Jim hummed as he relaxed, not a bad Anniversary after all.


End file.
